Encuentros con el pasado
by Nekolandia
Summary: 17 chicos y chicas se encuentran en un instituto de Madrid. Todos vienen de distintas comunidades autonomas, pero, lo que ellos no saben es que comparten esos pequeños detalles que los diferencian del resto de los humanos. Comunidades de España.
1. Chapter 1

17 chicos se encuentran en un instituto en Madrid. Todos son de distintas comunidades, lo que ellos no saben es que todos comparten esos pequeños detalles que los diferencian del resto de los humanos.

Espero no estar copiando a nadie. La idea sugió cuando con una amiga nos preguntamos como sería si las provincias también tuvieran representantes y leyendo una cosa parecida pero con los estados de USA.

Si alguien quiere que salga algún dato especial sobre alguna comunidad que se sienta libre de decirlo. Siento si exagero el odio hacia Madrid de algunas comunidades pero... es un poco de verdad...

España por el pais y por que en algún momento va a salir...

D: Hetalia no me pertenece, las comunidades si.

* * *

><p>-Encuentros con el pasado-<p>

La joven Amaia estaba sentada en clase. Las agujas del reloj se movían demasiado rapido para su gusto. Normalmente se hubiera alegrado de eso; pero ya que ese día era el último día que iba a pasar en casa no podía alegrarse demasiado. Sus compañeros estaban muy tristes de su inminente partida a la **** capital. Como llamaba su hermano mayor a Madrid.

-Amaia, maitea, no te vayas... -Le susurro una de sus mejores amigas desde el asiento de atras.

-Nerea... Eskerrik asko, baina me tengo que ir...

-Ez...

-Bai... Mi hermano tampoco quiere que nos vayamos pero es lo que toca.

- ¿Eta zu, te quieres ir?

-Mmm... Ez. Pero es lo que hay que hacer.

-Señoritas, dejemos la tertulia para después.- Dijo un profesor un poco cansado que no le prestaran la minima atención.

...

Joan miraba por la ventana. No quería irse de su hermosa ciudad. Y aún menos a una tan **** como Madrid. Él, como cualquier persona de Barcelona le tenía un GRAN desprecio a los madrilistas. Lo peor era su equipo... Él odiaba a Cristiano sobre todas las cosas. Esa prácticamente era su religión.

-Juan, me estas prestando atención.

-No me llamo Juan, me llamo Joan. A ver si entra en tu cap.

-Eso es un sí. Vamos a ir a pasear por el parque Güel. Así puedes despedirte de la ciudad en uno de sus lugares más hermosos y turísticos.

-Esta bien. Llama a el Jordi y a el Manu; seguro quieren venir.

-El Manu no puede venir ya que tiene partido, pero el Jordi va a venir.

-Que esperamos entonces, anem.

...

-Vamos Arreba, sino vamos a llegar cuando ya haya anochecido. Esto no es un tipico viaje de Bilbo a Donostia (Bilabao a San Sebastian). Vamos hasta ****.

-Neba... No deberías insultar tanto a Madrid...

-¿Esa tierra de **** pijos? Todos son unos Aberaskumea...

-Pero hermano, eso es como decir que todos los Bilbainos son...

-Bilbainos. Solo se pueden describir así...

-_Nunca lo he legado a comprender del todo... _Pero neba... Por lo menos no vamos a tener que aprender otro idioma...

-No me lo puedo creer... Tenías que ser Navarra... Insultar al Euskera. Es un idioma milenario.

-No estoy insultandolo. Pero podria haber pasado que nos tocara aprender Catalan o Gallego.

-Mmm...

-Vamos, Mikel, neba... No te haserretu ahora. Yo no he querido decir nada malo...

-Beno, aupa. Si no nos vamos orain no vamos a llegar.

...

-Me encanta el Parque... Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano... Y pesar que hay turistas que se pierden en el.* Pero es como un poco de aire en la ciudad.

-La siguiente parada son las Ramblas.

-Ben... Podemos al final ir a la Sagrada Familia.

-Ese es el plan.

-Perfecte...

La hermosa ciudad de Barcelona parecía aún más hermosa esa tarde. Una dulce frescura inusual en esa parte del año hacía que el clima fuera muy agradable.

-Et vaig a estranyar... Catalunya...

...

Los dos hermanos vieron como poco a poco el verdor tan tipico de sus tierras se iba volviendo más anaranjado... El mayor no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaría mucho las frías playas Cantábricas, el sabor de un buen Pintxo, el pescado bien fresco, las caminatas por los montes, el fútbol, los insultos, la escalada...

La menor dormía para intentar no pensar en todas las cosas buenas que dejaría atras. Pero de cierta forma sabía que tenía que ir. Su hermano también; sino no hubiera ido. Algo muy importante iba a pasar. Y no era que España ganara el mundial... Algo que ver con sus peculiaridades... Puede que por fin sus preguntas fueran respondidas... Puede...

* * *

><p>*Historia que ha pasado de verdad. No os pienso contar la perdida que nos dimos unos compañeros y yo. Hasta encontramos a una Canadiense que la primera vez que fue llamaron a la policia por que no la encontraban...<p>

Utilización del Euskera y del Catalan gracias a traductores así que puede ser incorrecto. Gracias por leer y por dejar (hazlo...) reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

D: Los personajes de Hetalia que pronto van a salir (no desespereis) no son mios. Las comunidades si. Las ciudades no. Las ideas si.

Gracias por leer. Basado en una idea extraña que tuvimos una amiga y me awesome persona.

Blabla -Lo que pasa

-blabla -lo que dicen

-_blabla .-_lo que piensan

(blabla) -mis comentarios ocasionales.

* -referencia hasta abajo.

* * *

><p>-Encuentros con el pasado-<p>

María estaba un poco enfadada. No era justo. Porque era ella, justamente ella, tenía que despedir se de la hermosa Andalucía. Pero más importante que eso, tenía que despedirse de los tejeringos, salmorejos, pero sobre todo: del Gazpacho.

Ella no podía vivir sin gazpacho. Y no lo pensaba hacer. Además, mientras más al norte ibas menos calor hacía. Bueno, no iba hasta la tierra donde siempre llueve... Es decir, la costa Cantábrica (es mentira, hoy no ha llovido).

-Maaaríaaa.

-Hola Cris.

-María, creí que no estabas aquí. Te he llamado varias veces. Vamos a la playa para que te despidas de el clima. No te puedes ir antes de haberte zambullido por última vez en las hermosas aguas.

-Es verdad. -con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara respondió la Andaluza.- Vamos, hay que decirle al resto para ir todos.

-Sii. Esa es mi María.

...

Joan estaba en el auto enumerando en todas las cosas malas que tenía Madrid pero no Barcelona. Luego se puso a pensar en los Pirineos y todos los hermosos veranos que había pasado en sus laderas practicando una gran cantidad de variados deportes. Desde Rafting hasta escalada, de tiro con arco a fútbol, de rugby a esgrima*.

No sabía que le depararía el destino. Bueno, nunca lo había sabido. Lo único que le quedaba era poner buena cara y ver el futuro con esperanza.

...

Por fin habían llegado los dos hermanos a la ciudad. Nunca antes habían estado tan al Sur. Desde siempre su frontera al Norte era el Mar Cantábrico y la del Sur era La Rioja. Había que aceptarlo, sus vinos eran buenos al igual que su comida. Bueno... También habían ido a Cantabria... Pero por un partido de fútbol... Y a Asturias... Y a... Francia... Bueno, a la parte vasca francesa. Hay que tener en cuenta que el hermoso pais vasco se extendía por Francia y España.

Llegaron al lugar que sería su hogar por una larga temporada. Ahora vivian solos, sus padres se habían quedado en casa. Eso se les hacía sospechoso ya que estaban casi seguros de que quien les había ordenado irse a Madrid era el jefe de su padre. "Bueno, nuestro padre es politico así que puede que sea por algo relacionado con nuestra seguridad" intentaba convencerse a si misma Amaia.

-Vamos arreba. Hemos llegado. _Por desgracia. Bueno, voy a dejar un poco los insultos hacia este **** lugar para que se ponga un poco feliz. Lo que hago por esa neska..._ Aupa, no tenemos todo el día. Cuando lleguemos a la nueva casa te preparo algo para comer.

-Gracias neba. ¡_Bien! Me encanta lo que cocina. Pobre, no va a tener todos los ingredientes para sus recetas. _Vamos, ya quiero ver como va a ser mi nueva habitación. Pido elegir primero.

-Ya, ya... Lo que tu digas.

...

- ¡Ya llegué mundo!

Y como siempre... Nadie lo escuchó o vio. Pero él no se iba a desanimar; aún no.

-¡Señores y señoras, me presento. Soy Alejandro y os estoy hablando! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el joven Murciano (a pesar de que pareciera más un marciano gritando le a la gente).

-No tienes que gritar así.

Alex lanzó un chillido espectacular ya que nunca NUNCA nadie había se había tomado la molestia de decirle algo. La persona que había dicho esto era una joven chica con el pelo claro y la piel un poco bronceada. Pero no de los bronceados que se consiguen pasando un día en Mallorca sino esos que se consiguen con el paso del tiempo llendo todos los días a surfear, nadar, jugar al fútbol...

-¡Hola! Soy Alex.

-Creo que eso ya lo sé. Lo has gritado a los cuatro vientos hace unos momentos.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Laura. Me llamo Laura.

-¿Eres de aquí? Soy nuevo en la ciudad, ¿sabes?

-Yo también acabo de llegar.

-¡Qué bien! Podemos ser amigos y montar una fiesta... pero nadie vendría a parte de nosotros dos... No importa. Lo importante es la calidad y no la cantidad como dice sabiamente mi hermana mayor. Es muy buena persona, serías buenas amigas. Bueno, la verdad, no es mi hermana. La conocí en un chat pero es como mi hermana... no sé que habra sido de ella. Sabes, de pequeño conocí a una niña que se llamaba Laura... o se llamaba Sandra. Era muy buena persona si no recuerdo mal. Una vez me regaló un oso de peluche, o era una vaca de peluche. Ya no me acuerdo... No importa. ¿De donde eres?

-De Asturias. ¿Y tu?

-Yo soy de Murcia. Me encanta Murcia. Es una hermosa comunidad.

-¿De donde? Lo siento la geografía no es lo mio. -Saca un mapa de España- ¿De donde decias que eras?

-Murcia. M-U-R-C-I-A.

-Aquí esta. Sabes, normalmente no me importa mucho el Sur del Pais. Igual y por eso no sabía donde estaba Mucia.

-_Eso es lo que todos me quieren hacer creer... No importa. Por lo menos ya nunca se le va a olvidar._ Vamos Laura. Vamos a pedir un mapa antes de que nos perdamos. Aunque, sabes, una vez me perdí teniendo un mapa. Bueno, era un mapa de otra ciudad y yo no me había dado cuenta.**

Los dos chicos se fueron a buscar un mapa de la ciudad para evitar perderse. A pesar de que inevitablemente al final lo terminaron haciendo y tuvieron que pedir indicaciones a una amable señora de mayor edad que iba pasando por ahí en esos momentos.

...

-Tengo la mejor habitación. Gracias hermano. Gracias.

-De nada. Bueno, duerme que mañana hay cosas importantes que hacer.

* * *

><p>Para <strong>Fromthenorthwithlove <strong>es verdad que son 19. Pero ya comprenderas todo cuando avance la hitoria.

Gracias a **Serrat Izazquez **y a **aimyOtaku** . En especial a esta última por enviarme información sobre los Andaluces. Y si... Todas las comunidades van a salir. Si quieren que una sea algo en especial o duden en decirlo.

Dejen Reviews... Porfa

* * *

><p>*Verdad, se pueden practicar todos esos deportes. De hecho hay muchos campeones en esas modalidades.<p>

** Historia sacado de la realidad. Si estais en Toledo y estais totalmente perdidos aseguraos de que no tengáis un mapa de Sevilla en vez de uno de Toledo. Hablando de Toledo, hacen muy buenas espadas.

Todos los nombres los saco de una página de estadística para que sean lo más reales posibles. No son los primeros ya que algunos se repetirían pero si están todos entre los x primeros.


	3. Chapter 3

-Encuentros con el Pasado-

El catalan acababa de llegar a la ciudad. No estaba tan mal después de todo. Lo más probable es que haya sido el miedo a partir de la hermosa Cataluña lo que le había hecho odiar por unos momentos la ciudad. Eso si, el Barça seguía siendo mejor que el Real Madrid. Eso todos lo sabían. Por lo menos toda la gente a la que él había podido convencer.

-¡Hola! Pareces perdido, pero no tanto como nosotros. Llevamos ya dos días intentando comprender la ciudad pero seguimos igual. Por cierto, se me olvido presentarme. Soy Alex; bueno, en realidad soy Alejandro pero todos me llaman Alex. Esta de aquí es mi amiga Laura. Yo soy de Murcia, ¿sabes? M-U-R-C-I-A. A pesar de lo que pienses es una comunidad muy importante. Laura no es de allí. Una lastima... Ella es de Asturias. A-S-T-U-R-I-A-S. Eso esta en el norte y Murcia está en el sur. Junto a Valencia, Andalucía y Castilla la Mancha. Yo siempre me he preguntado por que si hay una Castilla la Mancha no hay una Castilla el limpiador. Jajajaja me rio de mis propios chistes... -Dijo un chico un poco (solo un poco...) hiperactivo sin tomar aire para respirar en ningún momento.

-E... Hola. -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Joan al ser acosado por el Murciano (que rima con marciano...)

-Tu no nos has dicho tu nombre...-Dijo la chica que acompañaba al muchacho.

-Soy Joan... Acabo de llegar.

...

María estaba perdida en la ciudad. Era bastante grande y había mucha gente. Necesitaba pedir indicaciones. Sus posibles candidatos eran: una viejita con cara de llevar toda su vida en la ciudad y estar buscando algo, un joven guapo, una chica con una amigable sonrisa en la cara que parecía estar escuchado a alguien o algo a pesar de parecer estar sola, una persona muy MUY bronceada que parecía tan perdida como ella. Al final como la viejita pareció que recordo que tenía que hacer algo con su vida se fue. El chico guapo se puso a "escuchar" algo mientras la chica que parecia estar sola también se junto a él. Fijo bien la vista y se dio cuenta de que había un chico que no paraba de hablar. ¿Como era posible que no lo haya visto antes? Seguramente iba a necesitar comenzar a usar gafas (lentes, anteojos... la cosa esa que te pones en la cara para ver). Su última opción la miro fijamente por unos instantes y se le acercó.

Era una chica bajita pero con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. Su tez bronceada quedaba a la perfección con su cabello negro. Se movía de una forma ligada y lenta. Como si estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de algo. La andaluza se le quedo mirando fijamente con su sonrisa más grande que la luna.

-Hola. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Preguntó María.

-Ya la has hecho...

-Es verdad... ¿Otra?

-También lo has hecho, mejor pregunta directamente.

-Sabes donde esta xxxx lugar.

-No llevo mucho en la ciudad pero ya me puedo orientar un poco.

Como si esas palabras fueran unas palabras mágicas de repente sus opciones dos y tres se unieron a la conversación repentinamente.

-Perfecto. Llevamos perdidos un buen rato y este-señalando al chico guapo que era la segunda opción- está tan perdido como nosotros. -Dijo la única chica que iba en ese grupo.

-Hola. Se nos ha olvidado presentarnos. Yo soy Alex y estos son...

Ese era el comienzo de una larga velada para todos ellos. Bueno, no tan larga ya que la joven que había tenido la virtud de poder orientarse les ayudo a todos. La joven, por cierto, se llama María Mar y como si fuera parte de un chiste lo que más le gustaba era la playa, principalmete tomar el sol.

...

El sol entraba por la ventana. Había sido un viaje largo desde su antigua casa a su nueva residencia. Además su hermano no había estado muy tranquilo por lo que se la paso cocinando toda la noche. Así que toda la noche pudo oír el ir y venir de su hermano con diferentes ingredientes y utensilios. Este había hecho todo lo posible para no hacer demasiado ruido. Pero era bastante difícil. Ese día comenzaban clases en su nuevo instituto así que se levanto de la cama.

Tenía sueño pero eso no impidió que se vistiera y fuera a la cocina para ver que había preparado su hermano para desayunar. Ahí estaba él, con su tipica cara amargada que cambió un poco para dedicarle una sonrisa. Ella era una de las MUY pocas personas que lo habían visto sonreír. El había sido quien le había enseñado el Euskera, las danzas típicas de Euskadi, el le había enseñado como cocinar y le había ayudado en algunas cosas. Ella, por su parte había hecho amigos y formado un grupo en la que ella era algo así como la reina. Había hecho un reino imaginario en el que su hermano formaba parte pero no le hacía demasiado caso. Como el reino de Navarra; eso era, ella era la nueva reina de Navarra.

-Hola neba. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- ¿Qué? A! Ya se me había olvidado. Lo siento, ven y tomate un ^^^^(no voy a poner marcas ni insultos así que esto significa marca). Siempre sienta bien tomar leche con chocolate en las mañanas.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar cogieron sus cosas, se lavaron los dientes y se pusieron en rumbo hacia su nuevo colegio. Llegaron temprano. Se despidieron y cada uno fue a la clase que le correspondía. El chico era mayor que su hermana por dos años.

...

-_**** voy a llegar tarde... Que ****._

_-_Auuu! Me has pisado.

-Lo siento, no te había visto. Me tengo que ir, tengo prisa. Hoy es el primer día de clase.

-_Vaya personaje... Lo mejor va a ser que vaya a clase... No quiero llegar tarde el primer día. ¿Espera. Esa no es...?_

_- _¡Alex! ¡Alex!

-¡Laura!

-Alex, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Voy a estudiar aquí.

-Que bien. Vamos. No queremos llegar tarde a clase.

...

Joan estaba en clase sentado en su lugar. Había bastante gente. Los que más sobresalían era un chico con cara de NO querer estar ahí, un chico pijo que no dejaba de decir pijadas y una chica que le recordaba a alguien...

-¿Joan? ¿Eres tu?

-Sí... _Recuerda..._

_-_Soy yo, Laura. La chica de ayer... La que estaba con Alex, ese chico tan hablador que a primera vista parece invisible.

-Claro... Ya me acuerdo.

-Parece que todos vamos al mismo instituto. Alex es menor así que no va a venir a nuestra clase.

En ese momento llegó el profesor de matemáticas con una cara que solo podía expresar sus pocas ganas de estar ahí. Con un rictus facial apagado y los ojos nublados comenzó a dar su clase. Hasta para los amantes de las mates eso era un martirio. (como las clases de sociales antes de ver Hetalia) Algunos intentaban prestar atención pero la mayoría ya había desconectado totalmente. Gracias al cielo la clase no fue demasiado larga.

-No olvideis apuntar vuestros nombres para las optativas. -Dijo el profesor antes de irse.

-Yo no me voy a apuntar. -Le dijo el catalán a Laura.

-¿Por?

-No pienso pagar nada que no sea...

-Son gratis. No hay que pagar nada.

-Vamos a buscar las listas.

Los dos chicos caminaron fuera de clase buscando las listas para apuntarse a las optativas. Habían muchas, pero tomaron la decisión rapidamente.

-En esta es la que esta apuntado Alex. -Le dijo la asturiana a Joan.

-Apunta nuestros nombres.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quienes están?

-Te leo la lista:

1. Andrea

2. Diego

3. Javier

4. Amaia

5. Alejandro

Y ahora:

6. Laura

7. Joan

- ¡Mira! Hay una nota. -Le dijo Joan.

-Es verdad, ¿qué dice?

La nota decía lo siguiente:

Querido neba:

Me he apuntado a esta optativa con un amigo

que he hecho. Puedes apuntarte o no pero

yo diria que lo hicieras para que estemos los dos

juntos. Pero has lo que quieras.

Atentamente: Amaia.

El chico con cara de mala leche se acercó y miró la nota que acababan de leer en voz alta. Miro la lista con un poco de desconfianza y puso su nombre en ella. En ningún momento pareció alegrarse por eso; pero tampoco se veía triste o angustiado. Simplemente no ponía ninguna expresión en su cara. Gracias a su cooperación la lista tuvo una entrada más.

8. Mikel

...

Al final decía lo siguiente:

1. Andrea

2. Diego

3. Javier

4. Amaia

5. Alejandro

6. Laura

7. Joan

8. Mikel

9. María

10. María Mar

11. Daniel

12. Adrian

13. Cristina

14. Alvaro

15. Manuel

16. Sergio

17. Pablo

18. Sara

19. Mohamed

Cuando la lista estuvo completa un hombre de brillantes ojos verdes y una sornrisa de idiota (no lo uso como insulto, lo uso como adjetivo) que podría iluminar hasta la cueva más oscura la cogió y la doblo en dos. Solo dejando que la parte de arriba se viera donde las palabras hablaban por si solas:

Clases de Historia y Cultura de España

Profesor: Antonio Fernández Carriedo...

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza pero quería hacerlo lo más largo posible. Gracias a tods por comentar.<p>

La última vez se me olvido comentar que algunos personajes están basados en personas de verdad. Con algunos cambios pero bueno, por si esas personas leen esto también les quiero agradecer.

Gracias a todos por leer y por las reviews que van (si no...) a dejar.


	4. Chapter 4

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Las comunidades si.

* * *

><p>Narrado<p>

-Hablado

Pensado

_En otro idioma_

_&Si es mucho, lleva el simbolo raro antes y después y lo dice antes es que es un sueño o recuerdo.&_

* * *

><p>-Encuentros con el Pasado-<p>

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en una clase. Eran 19 en total, a pesar de que tres de ellos habían pasado totalmente desapercibidos gracias a su invisibilidad. Algunos estaban en grupos, otros estaban solos. Y otros simplemente se aseguraban de parecer estar con alguien pero no estar haciendo nada. El profesor aún no llegaba y ninguno tenía ganas de ir a secretaría a buscar al profesor*.

Daniel, con sus ojos oscuros, escrutaba la clase en busca de algo que hacer. Poso su vista en el chico que tampoco parecía muy... logrando entablar conversación con alguna persona. Bueno, llegó junto con una chica parecido a él pero más joven. Se acercó para ver si podía lograr hacer algo. Puede que llegaran a ser amigos o algo así.

...

Quince minutos después:

-En guardia. -Dijo en Catalán.

Nadie supo como terminaron el Madrileño y el Vasco enfrentados con dos espadas más grandes que una normal. De repente ambos las habían sacado de quien sabe donde y para quien sabe que las tenían ya sin fundas. El catalán había cogido el puesto de arbitro rapidamente y sin que nadie se lo pidiera. El Gallego*, Diego, de la nada sacó una cartulina del tamaño de una mesa que decía en letras grandes: Vamos Mikel, vas a ganar. Nadie sabe de donde sacó:

1. El nombre de Mikel

2. La pancarta, ya que al igual que Mikel y Daniel la había sacado de quien sabe donde.

3. Como **** había logrado que la bandera de Euskadi y la de Galicia parecieran la misma.

Principalmente la última era la más chocante ya que como todos saben (yo no del todo, ya que tuve que buscar la gallega por go^^^^) la bandera Vasca es verde, roja y blanca mientras que la de Galicia es blanca y celeste.

Lo peor del caso es que no parecía querer animar al vasco sino más bien animaría a cualquiera que se enfrentara al Madrileño.

-Listos -Siguió el Catalán... -Adelante.

-¡_Aupa_ Mikel! -Dijo Amaia en su afán de apoyar a su hermano. -Tu puedes _neba._

_-_¡Vamos Daniel! -Dijo el Castellano-Manchino (ayuda por favor con los gentilicios) apoyando al Madrileño*.

-E! No le apoyes. -Le dijo su hermana, Cristina.

-¿Por? -Preguntó este sorprendido perdiendo el hilo de la batalla.

-No sé... Nuestros padres dijeron que no nos metiéramos en batallas que no fueran nuestras cuando estuviéramos aqui. -Dijo la Castellana-Leonesa. Sus ojos, marrones, del mismo color del de su hermano no podía evitar reflejar la sed de sangre que tenía dentro; así que su hermano volvió a poner su atención en el combate. No sin antes sentir como un escalofrío corria por toda su espalda.

Cuando Alvaro se dio la vuelta ya iban 13-11 ganando el Madrileño. El catalán le había sacado una tarjeta amarilla a ambos, cosa sin sentido ya que ni siquiera era una competición oficial.

-Listos, adelante.

...

Ahora iban 13-12. Un punto más del vasco e iban empatados. Tan cerca del quince... Solo esperaban no llegar al catorce catorce ya que era el peor punto de todos. Un punto más para el vasco que hizo una contra-respuesta de película. Ambos consiguieron un punto más. El último punto, el peor, el que lo ganaba ganaba todo. Los movimientos de ambos eran tan sincronizados, veloces y fluidos que el único que seguía bien el encuentro era el catalan. Los sonidos de hierros chocando no paraban. Paradas, respuestas, contra-respuestas por todas partes.

- I el guanyador és...

Pero en eso...

Por fin llegó el profesor. Lo primero en lo que los chicos se fijaron fue en sus ojos verde esmeralda, su hermosa sonrisa de idiota (como ya he dicho es un adjetivo y no un insulto así que no se censura) y una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Los dos "guerreros" se dieron la mano como saludo con una sonrisa en la cara y se metieron la espada de donde la habían sacado. Puede que al final las razones de ese impulso que ambos tuvieron por pelearse no estuvieran mal. Era bueno tener un rival con el que competir. Hasta, pensaron, puede que los Madrileños/ Vascos no sean tan malos como los pintan.

-Encuentro terminado. -Dijo el profesor. -Ahora pongan las mesas donde estaban antes...

Efectivamente las mesas habían terminado a los lados de la clase. Nadie recordaba cuando había pasado. Simplemente se habían dejado llevar por el clamor de la batalla.

-Bien, me llamo Antonio. Ya sé que el esgrima es un deporte muy interesante pero ahora estamos en clase. Si quieren despues les puedo decir algunas cosas que debéis mejorar. Fusosososos~

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos con el profesor ya que en ningún momento les dijo que era peligroso o algo así. Simplemente que no se intentaran matar en clase.

-Hola mis niños. Que grandes estáis. Vamos a comenzar clase. Pero primero, quiero que os presentéis todos. Que comiencen los dos amigos de aquí. -dijo señalando al vasco y al madrileño. -Presenten se mis pequeños alumnos de la historia del reino español, donde nunca se pone el sol*.

-Comienzo yo. Me llamo Daniel y soy de Madrid.

-Yo soy Mikel y soy de Euskadi; el Pais Vasco.

-Bien, Fusosososo~ Ahora tu.

-Yo soy Maria y soy de Andalucía. Lugar de las risas en las calles, de la música de guitarra, del sol y el calor y de la felicidad de los niños. *

-Yo soy Pablo, de Aragón. Siento el vocablo, pero eres un poco narigón. (No tiene sentido, pero si os fijáis es una rima...)

-¿¡Qué! Tantos años creyendo que mi nariz es perfecta. -dijo Alvaro dando se por aludido.- Por cierto, Alvaro, de Castilla la Mancha. Y esta es mi hermana...

-Cristina. De Castilla León.

-¿Como es posible que dos hermanos sean de diferentes lugares? -Preguntó Joan.

-Lo mismo pasa con mi hermano y conmigo. El es de Euskadi y yo soy de Navarra. Por cierto, soy Amaia.

-Y yo Joan. De Catalunya.

-¡Y YO SOY ALEJANDRO! ¡SOY DE MURCIA! ¡M-U-R-C-I-A!

-¡NO GRITES! ¡NO ESTAMOS SORDOS! ¡AUNQUE PUEDE QUE AHORA SI!

-¿¡SERGIO?

-¿¡ALEX?

-¡SI!

-¡QUE ALEGRIA VERTE!

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!

-¡DEJAD DE GRITAR!- Intervino alguien justo a tiempo antes de que los tímpanos de todos terminaran destrozados para el resto de la eternidad. Era Laura.

-Esta bien, yo soy Sergio. De la Comunidad Valenciana.

-¿Valencia? -Preguntó Alvaro.

-No... Comunidad Valenciana.

-Lo siento... No veo la diferencia de una a otra pero bueno.

...

Quince minutos de explicaciones después...

-Ahora comprendo...

-Bien. -dijo Sergio.

-Yo soy Laura, de Asturias. -Y siguieron las presentaciones.

-Diego de... -Comenzó a presentarse el gallego.

-Bueno... esto va a tomar mucho tiempo. Mejor comenzamos con clases y luego nos terminamos de presentar. -Dijo Antonio con su eterna sonrisa en la cara.

Y la clase comenzó.

...

-_Neba_, promete me una cosa. No vuelvas a sacar tu espada en clase o sabes lo que va a pasar.

Los dos hermanos del norte volvían a casa caminando. Mikel sintió como un escalofrío recorria toda su espalda de abajo hacia arriba. El no le tenía miedo a nada, excepto a su hermana menor. Si había alguien terrorífico cuando esta disgustada esa era ella. Todo su cuerpo se crispo y cuando intentó tragar no lo consiguió.

-Claro. Por supuesto. Tranquila.

- E intenta hacerte amigos, ¿quieres?

-Mm... Vale. Pero lo hago por ti.

-Lo sé. En realidad lo haces para salvar tu pellejo pero bueno...

...

Otro par de hermanos se iban hacia su casa.

-Eran buenos. Pero el estilo era muy diferente.

-No me importa. Por cierto, ¿por que nos apuntamos a esta clase?

-No sé. Fue como un impulso que me dijo que había que hacerlo.-contestó Alvaro.

-Bueno... Espero que al final algo bueno salga de todo esto.

La chica levantó la vista. El cielo estaba un poco nublado. Pero muy poco. El aire era frío pero era por el día. Había habido viento norte por todas partes. Un flashback de un sueño vino a su mente.

_&La batalla a lo lejos era sangrienta. Ella estaba protegida por un hombre de brillantes ojos verdes. No, no la protegían a ella. Era a un muchachito que estaba cerca de ella. Tenía los ojos marrones y un peculiar rizo en la cabeza. Ella tenía un espada. Ella también peleaba. El chico estaba asustado. En eso el hombre se volvió hacia ella._

_-Cristina, llevate a Romano de aquí. Llevalo con los del Norte. Yo me quedo a pelear. _

-_Pero..._

_-Solo hazlo. Es pequeño y no esta entrenado en el arte de la guerra como nosotros._

_-Esta bien. Vuelvo pronto.&_

Era un sueño recurrente que tenía. Más que sueño era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que hacía que cada vez que veía a su hermano con un arma antigua le daban ganas de pegarle. Solía tener esa clase de sueños. No siempre los mismos. Pero ese era uno de los más sangrientos. Pero no importaba cual fuera siempre terminaba con una incomoda sensación de añoranza, falta y de no recordar algo.

-¿Cris? ¿Estas bien? Llevas un rato así sin moverte.

-Estoy bien. Vamos a casa.

-Claro.

...

Antonio estaba sentado en la clase; ya todos sus "alumnos" se habían ido. Era muy raro verlos así: convertidos en personas corrientes. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos... Desde guerras hasta grandes alegrías. Ellos le habían ayudado en cualquier momento. Eran como su familia. habían crecido juntos. Algunos menores que otros, pero siempre juntos. Bueno... No en la guerra civil pero... Podía perdonarlos.

Tomo el telefono. Tenía que hacer una llamada. Tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas e iba a llegar tarde a casa. Ademas, que importaba. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Lovi~ Lo siento pero voy a llegar tarde a cenar~

Del otro lado de la linea solo se escuchaban como respuesta improperios en italiano.

* * *

><p>A toda la gente que a dejado reviews. Esta vez he escrito todo en una mañana^^. Lo que pasa es que entre semana es difícil escribir entre unas cosas y otras y los sábados no he podido. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por los consejos.<p>

Lo del aspecto fisico es que nunca se me ha dado bien materializar a los personajes. Problema del que me doy cuenta ahora ya que una amiga mia quiere que le ayude a escribir una especie de manga con ella y cuando me pide la descripción fisica no puedo ayudarle en nada. Hablando de eso, también es de las comunidades (es la amiga que me dio la idea) pero es diferente ya que si e conocen y más bien son pequeñas tiras más que un manga.

Si alguien quiere hacer recomendaciones es bienvenido.

Gracias a todos de nuevo. Reviews por favor. (ojitos de cachorito).

* * *

><p>*No sé como es en otros lugares pero en mi escuela si no llega el profesor alguien (99 por ciento de las veces mi awesome persona) tiene que ir a secretaría para preguntar si va a ir y si no va a ir la secretaria busca a alguien para que sea sustituto.<p>

*Referencia un poco a los grandes clubs de esgrima moderno ya que están en Madrid, Barcelona y Pontevedra.

* No hay que olvidar el club de Ciudad Real. Una de las más grandes competencias para menores de quince años es ahí. No sé para que modalidad ya que no decía.

*Referencia a la Tomato Song donde pone eso de el reino español donde nunca se pone el sol.

* En un libro se refieren a Andalucía así. Luego preguntan: ¿Y qué te hizo dejar un paraíso así por este infierno? NO os voy a decir la respuesta para hacer spoiler pero es un buen libro. Para no hacer publicidad no voy a decir cual es.


	5. Chapter 5

D: Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría a mi... Las comunidades si, son mi creación. Si quereis usarlas sois libres de hacerlo pero debéis mencionar que son mias.

* * *

><p>-Encuentros con el pasado-<p>

El ritmo de las clases era bastante rapido. A pesar de eso las clases eran faciles de seguir. La gente solía pensar en que tenía algunas rarezas. Algunos datos parecia que los sacaba de una enciclopedia; algunos términos que se dejaron de usar hace mucho tiempo. Eso hacía que sus compañeros se le quedaran mirando con cara extrañada. Lo bueno es que había conseguido a una amiga que se le parecía en algunos aspectos. Ella era de Cantabria, se llamaba Andrea. Coincidan en algunas clases siendo la mejor de todas la de historia de España.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde ese primer extraño día. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ir a la siguiente clase. Hasta prefería estar en esa clase a estar viendo la televisión. Y sabía que ese sentimiento lo compartían todos sus compañeros de clase. Los diecisiete. Fue muy extraño como un día Sara y Mohamed simplemente se fueron. Antonio había hablado con ellos el día anterior y en la clase siguiente simplemente no estaban.

Eso dejaba la clase con solo diecisiete alumnos. Uno de cada comunidad menos las dos ciudades autonomas. Los dos chicos que habían abandonado la clase eran de las ciudades. Si no recordaba mal Sara era de Ceuta. Recordaba que Andrea se lo había mencionado en algún momento.

-¡Diego!- Dijo una chica de dulce cara.

-¿Mm? -El llamado acababa de ser devuelto de las nubes por Andrea.

-Vamos, no vamos a llegar a comer. Creo que hoy hay empanadas de carne.

-Que estamos esperando. Vamos antes de que se acaben.

Los dos amigos se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Los pasillos estaban como siempre llenos de gente a más no poder. Cuando pudieron conseguir su comida, aún había empanadas cuando llegaron, se fueron a sentar en una mesa.

-Hola. -Saludó Pablo. El chico era de Aragón y a pesar de estar casi al lado estaba prácticamente gritando. Se había unido al "club" de Sergio y Alex de gritar cuando parecía que no te prestaran atención aunque el lo había elevado al nivel de gritar casi todo lo que dices.

-Hola.-Saludaron con una sonrisa los recién llegados.

-Habéis tardado más de lo habitual para llegar. -Dijo con una expresión seria y un poco desentendida el vasco.

-Si, lo que pasa es que...-Comenzó a explicar Andrea pero en eso alguien la interrumpió.

Era el trio del Mediterraneo. Estaba formado por Alex, Sergio y Joan a pesar de que el último no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esto. Al principio Laura también estaba con ellos pero por alguna razón había encontrado más similitudes con el grupo del norte. Haciendo referencia al grupo compuesto por Diego, Andrea, Pablo y ella. A pesar de todo con ellos también estaban Mikel y su hermana, y el joven Javier que no se le separaba a esta última. Su amor por el vino era un poco extraño en una persona de su edad pero después de una pequeña demostración de que le era prácticamente imposible vivir sin el le habían dejado hacer lo que le diera la gana.

-¡Hooooola!¡ Soy yo, Alex!

-Y yo, ¡Sergio!

-Chicos, de verdad creo que llegar así no es bueno... -Dijo el Catalán intentando meter algo de sentido común en sus compañeros.

-Ne... No importa. ¿Verdad que no?-Dijo el murciano (que como ya he repetido en tantas ocasiones rima con marciano). -A ellos no les importa.

-Mmm...

-Vamos, terminad de comer para llegar antes. Así podemos dar más clase.-Dijo el Catalán dejando el tema de si llegar a un lugar y gritar quien eres es bueno o no.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo la asturiana contagiada por el humor de sus dos amigos.

...

En otra mesa un poco más alejada de este grupo tan... tan... especial. Se encontraban otro grupo de peculiares personas, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Los dos isleños estaban intentando convencer al resto de que vayan a sus casas en algunas vacaciones pero no se ponían de acuerdo sobre a cual ir. El resto ya había desconectado de esta discusión ya que llevaban ya tanto tiempo discutiendo eso. Antes Maria Mar estaba con los otros pero su desprecio por el catalán que la trataba como a una hermana menor había hecho que se fuera con su amiga andaluza.

La andaluza tampoco había estado del todo con ellos pero poco a poco se fue haciendo amiga de Alvaro y Manuel, el Castellanomanchego y el extremeño. También se llevaba bien con el hiperactivo de Alex, ya que era como si fuera un hermano pequeño o algo así.

La hermana de Alvaro, Ane, también estaba con ellos a pesar de que se llevaba de maravilla con el grupo más norteño estaba con ellos para hacerles compañía. Eso sí, entre todos se llevaban bien. A pesar de el "odio" que algunos sentían hacia Daniel al principio. No es que ahora se llevaran de maravilla pero si mucho mejor.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo...!

-¡Alex y yo soy...!

-¡Ya saben quienes sois! No tenéis que decir quienes sois cada vez que os encontrais con alguien. -Intento de nuevo en vano convencer al murciano (si repites mucho un chiste pierde la gracia) y al valenciano.

-Es verdad pero... ¿que pasa si lo han olvidado? -Preguntó Alex.

-No creo que se olviden de un día para otro... -Dijo Joan ya un poco cansado.

-Bueno, ¿vamos? -Dijo el Valenciano.

-Es verdad, ¡Vamos chicos!

Todos se levantaron y fueron hacia la clase. Estaba un poco alejada del resto de las clases. Tenía exactamente diecinueve mesas pero ahora dos estaban desocupadas. Algo que les recordaba un poco a los dos chicos casi invisibles de las ciudades autonomas.

...

-¿Vamos ya?-Preguntó impaciente Daniel, el madrileño.

-No sé... Esperemos unos minutos más a ver si llega. -Le contestó Alvaro. La hermana del castellanomanchego asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con su hermano.

-No es posible que tarde tanto... Nunca ha llegado tan tarde... -Dijo la Navarra. -_Bueno... El primer día..._

Pero en eso se dejo llevar por un recuerdo o más bien la visión de un sueño que había tenido. Era muy desagradable ya que ella no recordaba que eso le hubiera pasado.

_"Llovía__. Podía sentir la tristeza en su cuerpo. Había algo que no cuadraba, algo que hacía que se sintiera mal. La ayuda no llegaba. Iban a perder._

_Estaba muy debilitada y ya casi no tenía fuerzas. Pero aún así pelearía. Por su reino; lo haría por su pueblo. En eso llegaron dos personas. Las reconoció. Eran sus vecinos. Sus ojos parecían inyectar sangre. Sabía que es lo que querrían, su territorio. Seguramente, se habían puesto para ir a por ella juntos. Por separado no podían. Era demasiado poderosa y tenía ayuda de su hermano y de él. La cara de las dos únicas personas que había querido fue lo último en lo que pensó antes de dejarse llevar por la batalla."_

-_Arreba, _¿estas con nosotros?-Preguntó el vasco.

-Sí. ¿Por que preguntas?

-No sé...

Ella había aprendido a no hablar de esos extraños momentos con nadie. Cuando pasó la primera vez se lo contó a sus padres. Pusieron una cara muy extraña. Le hicieron prometer que no se lo diria a nadie; ni siquiera a su hermano. Era diferente por eso y solo podía causar problemas.

-No es nada. Estoy bien.

...

-Vamos a buscarlo, esto no es normal. Nada normal. -Volvió a insistir Daniel.

-Vamos. No voy a esperar más.-Por una vez el vasco estuvo de acuerdo con el madrileño a la primera.

-Hay que ir todos. -Dijo Javier, el Riojano, dandole la razón a los dos anteriores.

Los diecisiete salieron de clase con decisión y fueron a buscar a su profesor favorito. Iban a ir a la secretaría a ver si les podían decir algo. Pero en eso unas voces salieron de una oficina. Se les hicieron muy conocidas. Después de un rato identificaron dos de ellas. Una era la de la directora del instituto. La otra era la de Antonio, muy facil de identificar por su marcado acento... español. Era muy difícil de que zona de España pero al oírlo hablar si tenían buen oído podias llegar a reconocer más de ocho acentos por frase. Dependiendo de lo que decía tenía más acento de algo pero con otras cosas otras.

La tercera voz se les hacía conocida pero no la podían ubicar del todo. Esas veces que tienes en la punta de la lengua o estas a punto de recordar algo pero no lo haces del todo. Así estaban todos.

La conversación que tenían no les podía ayudar en mucho ya que no comprendían casi nada. Lo peor de todo es que Antonio estaba un poco alterado o algo así ya que a veces se le escapaban expresiones que hasta a sus abuelos hubieran dicho que eran viejas. Los chicos se habían dado cuenta que eso le pasaba o cuando estaba muy sumergido en algo o cuando estaba un poco... no enfadado o nervioso pero algo por el estilo.

-Señores, yo no puedo comentar demasiado en este asunto pero creo que mi opinion ya ha quedado clara. Esos chicos no están del todo bien aquí. Los profesores han notado un poco que son diferentes y sus compañeros también tienen sospechas de que algo raro pasa.-Dijo la directora.

-Ya lo sé... Pero no sé que hacer... Aún no puedo pasar de nivel por decirlo de alguna forma. -Era la voz de Antonio.

-Los otros dos han podido soportarlo, ¿no es así?-Era la tercera voz.

-Sí... Pero ya sabemos que eran casos aparte. Cada uno es diferente pero... podríamos decir que ellos nunca... estuvieron en riesgo o algo así. -Antonio otra vez.

-Por lo menos dos ya es algo... ¿Han vuelto al trabajo?-La directora.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia señorita... -La tercera voz, ¿quien era?

-Fueron mis alumnos cierto tiempo así que son de mi incumbencia.

-Eso sería verdad si no fueran lo que son. Ademas, mientras menos detalles mejor. Este asunto es totalmente confidencial. Ninguna de estas palabras han de salir de aquí. Hemos confiado en usted, así que si llegamos a saber que ha habido infiltración de información va a ser considerado alta traición hacia el pais. Usted no quiere que eso pase, ¿verdad?-Unas palabras más y podrían diferenciar esa voz...

-Me voy. Tengo que atender a una reunión. Yo tengo más trabajo que estar discutiendo con vosotros. -Antonio habló con decisión, como si fuera más importante que esos dos.

-Es verdad. Puedes irte. ¿Tienes los papeles que te he dado?

-Sí.

-Adios señor Antonio. -La directora se despidió como si estuviera hablando con alguien mucho más superior a ella. ¿No debería ser al revés? Ella era la directora y el un simple profesor... ¿O no?

...

Los chicos se habían escondido. Vieron como salía de la sala. Parecía algo cansado pero a pesar de eso su sonrisa no abandonaba su cara.

-Vamos, hay que seguirlo. -Dijo Manuel, el extremeño, con voz decidida. Nadie puso ninguna objeción. Iban a averiguar que era todo este asunto. Por que de cierta forma ellos estaban en ello._ Esos chicos no están del todo bien aquí. Los profesores han notado un poco que son diferentes y sus compañeros también tienen sospechas de que algo raro pasa. _Solo se podía referir a ellos.

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza. Pero entre examenes, practicas, competiciones, viajes, tareas, trabajos y más apenas y he tenido tiempo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Sois muy Chii.<p>

Gracias por todas vuestras reviews. Cada una era una sonrisa en la cara.

Creo que ya han salido todos los nombres de las comunidades. Sino diganme quien falta y en el siguiente capitulo sale. Poco a poco nos acercamos a...


	6. Chapter 6

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Las comunidades si. Los nombres de Latin Hetalia no y no sé quien los creo.

* * *

><p>-Encuentros con el pasado-<p>

Los chicos se habían escondido. Vieron como salía de la sala. Parecía algo cansado pero a pesar de eso su sonrisa no abandonaba su cara.

-Vamos, hay que seguirlo. -Dijo Manuel, el extremeño, con voz decidida. Nadie puso ninguna objeción. Iban a averiguar que era todo este asunto. Por que de cierta forma ellos estaban en ello._ Esos chicos no están del todo bien aquí. Los profesores han notado un poco que son diferentes y sus compañeros también tienen sospechas de que algo raro pasa. _Solo se podía referir a ellos.

...

Los chicos habían seguido a Antonio desde lejos. En un momento Adrian, el canario, se consiguió disfraces para que todos pasaran desapercibidos. Pero más bien estaban llamando toda la atención una monja que en realidad era Mikel muy enfadado, un guerrero medieval que en realidad era la hermana del anterior que no le pensaba cambiar el disfraz, un grupo de pingüinos que en realidad eran los tres norteños, Joan iba haciendo cosplay de algún personaje de una serie indeterminada al igual que el Madrileño. Otros que levantaban sospechas era el bombero que en realidad era Alex al que las mangas le quedaban DEMASIADO grandes. Algunos iban un poco más normal como los dos hermanos castellanos que iban de estudiantes con un uniforme de color rojo y amarillo como la bandera de España.

A pesar del espectáculo que estaban montando su profesor no se dio cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo. Los diecisiete chicos iban detrás del sonriente español intentando descubrir el significado de su conversación.

_-Señores, yo no puedo comentar demasiado en este asunto pero creo que mi opinion ya ha quedado clara. Esos chicos no están del todo bien aquí. Los profesores han notado un poco que son diferentes y sus compañeros también tienen sospechas de que algo raro pasa.  
><em>_-Ya lo sé... Pero no sé que hacer... Aún no puedo pasar de nivel por decirlo de alguna forma.  
><em>_-Los otros dos han podido soportarlo, ¿no es así?  
><em>_-Sí... Pero ya sabemos que eran casos aparte. Cada uno es diferente pero... podríamos decir que ellos nunca... estuvieron en riesgo o algo así.  
><em>_-Por lo menos dos ya es algo... ¿Han vuelto al trabajo?  
><em>_-Eso no es de su incumbencia señorita...  
><em>_-Fueron mis alumnos cierto tiempo así que son de mi incumbencia.  
><em>_-Eso sería verdad si no fueran lo que son. Ademas, mientras menos detalles mejor. Este asunto es totalmente confidencial. Ninguna de estas palabras han de salir de aquí. Hemos confiado en usted, así que si llegamos a saber que ha habido infiltración de información va a ser considerado alta traición hacia el pais. Usted no quiere que eso pase, ¿verdad?  
><em>_-Me voy. Tengo que atender a una reunión. Yo tengo más trabajo que estar discutiendo con vosotros.  
><em>_-Es verdad. Puedes irte. ¿Tienes los papeles que te he dado?  
><em>_-Sí.  
><em>_-Adios señor Antonio._

Las personas que habían hablado fueron Antonio, la directora y una tercera persona que su voz le sonaba pero no lograban identificar.

Los chicos caminaron hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde el mayor entró. Era una enorme casa que más bien debería ser llamada mansión. Más que vieja era antigua y tenía elementos típicos de la arquitectura española e italiana de casi todas las épocas. Eso sin romper un hermoso equilibrio que le daba a la casa un aspecto fuera de este mundo.

El mayor entró pero no cerró la puerta así que en silencio y escondidos entraron detrás de el. La casa parecía estar desierta o eso pensaron cuando comenzaron a oír voces desde el otro lado de una puerta. Como ya habían hecho se pusieron a escuchar a hurtadillas.

-Bast**** español, _sei stato in ritardo. _Cuando llegues tarde avisa.

-Lo siento Lovi~ Pero he tenido que hablar con mi jefe.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Jefe? ¿Pudiera estar refiriendo se a la tercera persona con la que estaba hablando? Así que la directora no era su jefa. Interesante... Los chicos supusieron que la tal lovi~ era la esposa del español. Por la forma de hablar llegaron a la conclusión de que era italiana.

-¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Ha dicho algo?-Preguntó la que tenía que ser la esposa o novia del profesor.

-Creo que me ha dado más tiempo. ¿Cuando llega el resto? Hoy había reunión, ¿no?

-Si y no.

-¿A qué te refi-?

En eso los chicos se tuvieron que esconder detrás de un armario ya que unas personas entraron por la puerta de entrada. Las dos personas que estaban dentro de la habitación salieron. Los diescisiete muchachos casi se mueren de un trauma al ver que la persona que habían supuesto era la novia o esposa de Antonio era en realidad un chico de la edad de este aproximadamente.

-Han venido los refuerzos...-Dijo el chico con el rizo flotante.

Las personas que entraron por la puerta eran diferentes entre si pero a pesar de eso tenían algunas similitudes. Todos tenían un aire que hacían que parecieran de la misma familia o algo así.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! -Gritó una de las personas que acababan de entrar. -Hemos llegado.

-Che vos, como que se han dado cuenta de que mi hermosa persona ha entrado.

-Calla weón. No quieres que se enfade.-Dijo un tercero.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos. ¿Mama? ¿Papa? Si prácticamente tenían la misma edad... ¿Y por que todos hablaban diferente? A pesar de todos hablar Castellano lo hablaban de forma diferente. Como si fueran de distintos países latinos...

-Mis chibis~ Fusosososo~ Que alegría que hayas venido a visitarnos. ¿Pero por que habéis venido?-Dijo el que había sido su profesor a los recién llegados.

-Che, no nos llames así por favor. Ya no somos tus... -Comenzó el que ya había hablado antes.

Una pequeña conversación comenzó en la que intentaron averiguar como les había llamado el español; pero ninguno se acordaba. A los chicos que estaban escondidos todo tenía cada vez menos sentido.

-Como nos hayas llamado weón. Lo que importa es que hemos venido a hablar contigo. Hasta hemos traído al primo Luciano. El muy weón ha aceptado a venir hasta aquí para hablar contigo.

-Olá tio Antonio. -Dijo el que tenía que ser el primo Luciano.

-Hola~ ¿Cuantos habéis venido?

-Casi todos. De hecho casi todo el continente menos el gringo-capitalista-hamburguesa-adicto-id****. Y ese que vive en el norte del que no me acuerdo el nombre en este momento... -Dijo la chica que había hablado primero. Esa que había dicho:¡Mama!¡Papa!

-E! No lo insultes tant...-Comenzó un chico parecido a la anterior pero paró al ver la cara de odio de todo el resto de sus ¿"hermanos"?

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos. No se enteraban ni de la mitad de lo que estaban hablando. No estaban seguros si eran familia, o no. El chico había llamado tío a Antonio. Pero este no aparentaba más de ¿25? años.

-_Bambini... _Vamos a lo importante...

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los muchachos. ¿Como un chico que rondaría los veinte y pocos podía crear tanto miedo en esos chicos?

-S-sí mamacita adorada.-Dijeron al unisono todos.

¿Como podía ser ese chico su madre? Había dos razones principales para que fuera imposible. Comenzando por que era hombre. Los chicos cada vez estaban más confusos. ¿Podría ser una de esas familias en las que todos se llaman hermano, hermana, mama, papa, primo, tio y lo que sea como un título más que por una realidad?

-Che, hemos venido aquí para poder hablar sobre tu "plan". Debéis abandonarlo. Es muy peligroso para vos. Vos no podéis hacer todo el trabajo. Es demasiado hasta para mi super increíble persona.

-El weón tiene razón. Te pedimos que pares todo esto lo más rapido posible. No puedes hacer todo solo.

-Mis niños están preocupados por mi~ Pero no debéis preocupaos, no me va a pasar nada. Dos ya han vuelto a su estado normal y el resto esta a punto.-Dijo el español con una sonrisa.

-Aún así. Debes abandonar tu idea. Vas a tener que contarles todo.-Dijo la chica de dos coletas.

-Isabel, Isabel... No puedo. No puedo hacerlos sufrir así.

-Antonio. -Intervino el que debía ser italiano.-No seas tan bastardo e idiota y presta les atención a los malditos niños.-Italiano del sur.

-Tu no comprendes. Isabel, piensa en los estados; los 32. Y tu Martín -Dijo mirando al que tenía el ego más grande que...- piensa en las provincias, las 23. Y tu Manu-Dijo al que ahora parecía un poco enfadado por que se habían olvidado de el- las trece regiones... Todos vosotros me comprendéis. Puede que tu no Lovi ya que no estas dividido...

-Bastardo, ¿te olvidas de mi hermano?

-Es verdad. Feli y tu sois la división en si.

Los chicos no comprendían nada. ¿De que mier** estaban hablando? ¿Tenía algo de sentido siquiera? Los chicos habían decidido que su profesor tenía problemas psicologico al igual que su extraña y peculiar "familia". Pero en eso se oyó como se abría la puerta. ¿Podían las cosas ponerse aún peor?

Pero algo no le cuadraba a una de las chicas. Era a María...

_"-María, ¿Verdad que la ciudad de Sevilla es hermosa?  
><em>_-Sí.  
><em>_-Y no solo es hermosa, ademas es un magnifico puerto en el que los barcos desembarcan muy bien. La plata llega muy bien.  
><em>_-¿A que has venido? ¿Te vas a volver a ir?  
><em>_-... Sí mi niña.  
><em>_-¿Mis hermanos ya lo saben?  
><em>_-Creo que sí. Si no les tienes que decir que me fui a visitar a mis preciados niños.  
><em>_-Claro. Saludalos de mi parte. Algún día me gustaría conocerlos. ¿Algún día los vas a traer?  
><em>_-Que bueno que lo preguntes. Estaba planeando traerlos a casa cuando regresara para que romano y vosotros los conocieran. ¿Crees que es buena idea?  
><em>_-Sí. Estoy ansiosa por verlos.  
><em>_El hombre le puso la mano en la cabeza en la niña y le revolvió el pelo. Sonrieron mutuamente. No era como un padre y una hija. Más bien era como un hermano que le estaba contando sus planes a su hermanita menor."_

María no comprendía esas visiones que a veces tenía. No eran tan frecuentes antes pero cada vez las tenía más veces y con más intensidad. Otra persona a su lado estaba en una situación parecida.

"_Los barcos estaban listos para partir. El mar estaba en calma, pero seguramente en el viaje el tiempo iba a empeorar. Pero merecía la pena el viaje.  
><em>_-¿Estas listo? ¿Donde has estado?-Dijo el pelinegro.  
><em>_-Estaba hablando con tu hermana.  
><em>_-Es verdad, se me ha olvidado despedirme de Navarra antes de irme.  
><em>_-Esa hermana no. La de aquí.  
><em>_-A! Bueno, no importa. Vamos a volver pronto.  
><em>_-Estaba pensando en traer a los niños a España para que conozcan el lugar y que todos los conozcan. No es justo para ellos no poder conocer a sus... e... ¿sobrinos?  
><em>_-De cierta forma lo son. Es una buena idea. Quiero que mi hermana y los hermanos norteños conozcan a los chicos. No es justo que de los cuatro yo sea el único que haya ido. Los cuatro hemos contribuido en la construcción de los barcos.__-Es verdad. Pero la verdad es que ellos ahora tienen que concentrarse en otras rutas marítimas.  
><em>_En eso el barco abandonó el puerto. El chico que en esa época aparentaba unos quince años se despidió de su hermana a la que al final vio en el muelle. Esta tenía una apariencia un poco menor, pero aún así era muy peligrosa. Le dio un escalofrío en pensar como se iba a poner su hermana cuando volviera a casa. La navarra se enfadaba mucho si se iba sin despedir se."_

Dos personas entraron por la puerta estrepitosamente. Una sonrisa se ilumnó en la cara del español. Pero fue el único que se alegró. El resto puso caras entre el pavor, el odio, la diversión y unas caras bastante curiosas que no eran facilmente describibles.

* * *

><p>Los recuerdos son algo así como hechos históricos. Busquen en internet para comprender un poco más. Siento no haber escrito antes pero he estado liada con otras cosas.<p>

Gracias por leer. Siento solo haber mencionado a cinco personajes de Latin Hetalia pero es que poner a más hubiera sido enredado. Los que salen son.

N. México-Pedro

S. México-Isabel (Suele ser Yatzel o como sea pero prefiero la versión más española)

Chile-Manuel (Pero vamos a llamarlo Manu para evitar confundirlo con Extremadura)

Argentina-Martín

Brasil-Luciano


End file.
